Before the Invasion
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: A simple little one-shot I think that's what it means . Just before the invasion of the Them at Romani Ranch, Link offers a little comfort to a frightened Romani.


**Before the Invasion**

Link looked at the dark night sky and blew a strand of blond hair from his face. The stars shining brightly in the sheet of black velvet. The view was ruined by the ugly leering face of the moon as it drew ever closer to the world of Termina. Link sat on a crate in Romani Ranch and stared at its grinning mouth, its sharp nose and is dull eyes so similar to those on the Majora's Mask.

"The eyes of madness," he muttered to himself quietly. He pulled off his green cap and looked to the fairy resting on his shoulder. "Hey Tatl? These aliens, do you think they're as dangerous as Romani says?"

"I don't know if the even exist. Though they say some strange things happen here around the time of the Carnival. Bright lights in the sky, strange sounds, that sorta thing. You've faced worse anyways. Huge jungle warriors aren't exactly puppies."

Link smiled a little, but it wasn't there long. Soon his determined frown was back on his face as he returned his gaze to the night sky. His attention was grabbed by the sound of a door opening and he turned to see Romani walking out towards the barn. She wasn't smiling like she had been earlier. Her face now was set and nervous and she looked downright terrified. Link could hear her muttering under her breath. The same thing over and over again: "They're coming."

"Romani!" he called. She didn't seem to hear him and kept walking, bow in hand. Then she was gone, vanished inside the barn. Getting off the crate he straightened his shield and sword and followed her inside.

She was standing in front of a cow and staring at the wall, muttering under her breath. Link was still taken aback by how much she looked like Malon. She was an exact duplicate, but from Termina instead of Hyrule. She was about a year or two younger than him, though he'd never asked either Malon nor Roamni's age. He was thirteen and she was probably eleven.

"Romani?" he said again. This time she looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Oh Grasshopper thanks for being here," she said, using her nickname for him. She looked terrified still, but his presence seemed to have calmed her a little.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Her voice was high and she looked away from him as he approached.

"Wanna talk? It'll help pass the time."

"We have to stay on alert. We don't have time to talk."

"They aren't here yet." Link moved to the door and opened it for her. "Come on Romani. If we're outside then we can watch for them and talk. Okay?"

Romani hesitated, but came along and they sat against the barn wall and kept an eye out for the glowing yellow object that would signify the arrival of the Them. She looked to the green clad boy beside her and felt comfort. His blue eyes were so bright and clear that he seemed to be like an ocean watching, calming, protecting.

"You're brave aren't you," she said, surprising herself with this fowardness.

"I like to think I am. What do you think?"

"I think you're really brave. They talk all over Termina about the green boy who's been healing the land and defending people. Did you really go into the mountains and to the temple up there?"

"Sure did."

"And the swamp? The ocean?"

"Yes and yes. I just want to help protect people." He gave her a warm smile. "It's why I'm here tonight."

"Do you ever get scared?"

Link nodded. "I do. Doesn't stop me from doing what's right. I'm terrified whenever I go into battle because I could die. No matter how tough the enemy though, I have to try." Romani looked at him with eyes full of admiration. He looked young, but he talked old. If she'd ever had a brother, she'd want Link to be him.

"I wish I could be brave."

"You _are_ being brave. You're scared, but you're acting anyways to protect something that means alot to you."

The two sat in silence for a time as the minutes ticked by. The air was full of tension and everything seemed to be holding its breath. Romani was starting to feel calmer now and she was feeling ready to stand up to those creatures from above. She jumped as Link stood up abruptly and she could see his determined eyes gazing at an orange-yellow orb of light coming from the night sky. She jumped up to and moved to the barn door.

"Romani," Link said as he drew his bow and notched an arrow. "We're going to beat them. We can do it together."

Romani nodded and closed the barn door as the strange ghost-like creatures appeared on the field. She heard a twang as Link's arrow flew and a metallic _chink_ followed by a high pitched sound like something breaking.

"We'll beat them. Thanks Link."

_End of Story Note: That's it for that little thing. Wasn't going for much, just wanted to write the idea out. Hope y'all enjoyed it._


End file.
